A Resurrection Stone
Cassandra came to NewTown as it was under construction and she and Dolan became casual friends pretty quickly. She introduced him to Rod, who he also got along with, even though Rod hated blackberry wine, which Dolan likes. Helena’s sister, Selena also showed up in NewTown and began trying to get herself a herbalist shop under construction. One day though, Cassandra came to Dolan and asked for his help stealing a diamond worth 10,000 gold. She said if Dolan helped her do this, she would convince the clerics of Nemesis who would be in town shortly to take up residency there and bring NewTown a lot more business. Dolan agreed and the two of them left for Alfenheim. Selena followed along because she was bored. Upon reaching Alfenheim Dolan, Cassandra and Selena heard about a gambler who was said to have a diamond worth that much and they decided to try to win it off him. Selena used her warlock powers to summon a familiar and used it to see over the Gambler, Chance’s shoulder. Using this method Dolan knew to fold on the first hand and bet everything on his second. Chance had a full house, but Dolan had a clubs flush and he won the diamond. However, the group thought the diamond might be fake, so they decided to break into a local noble’s house and swap the possible fake with one they knew for certain was real. Dolan asked Selena if she was any good at stealth and she made it very apparent she had absolutely no training, so Dolan decided to sneak in alone. Dolan was foiled by a dog twice before Cassandra, with the help of Selena, decided to knock on the house’s door to distract to occupants while Dolan snuck in. The madame of the house slammed the door on Cassandra as Cassandra was the mistress of the Lord of the manor. Selena mad herself useful by threatening the madame. Selena threatened to be the lord's next mistress. The Lady was un-intimidated until Selena cast disguise self to look like cassandra, and then the lady herself. Meanwhile, with the Husband distracted Dolan had managed to knock out the dog, swap the diamonds, and lock the window behind him from the inside using a string. The group decided to head back to the guild and Selena decided to impersonate Helena to get in. But Tarthurac was there and saw through her disguise, as he knew Helena wasn’t supposed to be at the guild during this time. Tarthurac broke Selena’s arm after she tried to attack him with a spell when he exposed her. Warren jumped to her aid, refusing to listen to Tarthurac’s reasoning that she wasn’t who she said she was. Tarthurac and Warren were miliseconds from tearing into each other before Alfomal burst into the room and ordered them both to stand down. Selena was arrested and Tarthurac visited her later in jail and told her that if she wanted to keep being his ally behind the backs of the rest of the group he was going to have to hate her in public. He also said he didn't trust her still and showing up at the guild like that didn't make him want to trust her, especially with Lasuli being there. She was going to have to be a lot more careful than that if she wanted to live. Selena responded that only fools brake the arms of those attempting to heal them, but Tarthurac was not intimidated. At the end of the day, keeping Magessia from rising back to power was far higher on his priority list than healing his curse, which she still had no proof she could do. The main group met up with Rod, who Cassandra knew, and with his help they were able to dig up Cassandra’s husband’s body and try to rush it to NewTown with the diamond. Cassandra revealed she wanted the diamond because she thought it could be used in a spell that could bring her husband back. The group ran themselves rugged, Warren tagging along at just the right time to haul the body and Cassandra, and Dolan ended up falling behind and having to rest alone on the road. Only Rod was able to get the body back to NewTown in time where the priestesses of Nemesis were able to bring Sibassius back. Dolan made it back to NewTown the next morning to find Sibassius had hit Cassandra and Cassandra was trying to hide it. Dolan asked her about the priests and she said she tried to convince them to stay but they have other plans. Dolan shrugged it off saying trying was all she was supposed to do in their deal and they parted ways.